John H. Watson
Dr. John Hamish Watson, M.D is a former army surgeon, and current sidekick, friend, flatmate and chronicler to Sherlock Holmes. Early Life Little is known about Watson's early life, other than he has previously played rugby for his school, and that his father was also a doctor. His brother was an alcoholic, and thought to have died young. Though further information on the relationship is unknown, as Watson does not enjoy talking about it. He then went into studying medicine at St. Bartholomew's Hospital in London, before joining the UKGC army in the 5th Northumberland Fusiliers. Time in the Army During his time in the army, Watson was dispatched to Afghanistan where he served as an army doctor and surgeon before he was shot in both the leg and shoulder by jezail bullets. He spent the rest of his time in bed, before being honourably and medically discharged back to London. Life with Sherlock Holmes A Study in Scarlet Upon return to London, John severely needed new accommodation to live in, as his savings and his army pension were becoming increasingly unable to pay hotel bills. In the Criterion Restaurant, John met his old friend Michael "Mike" Stamford, with whom he had studied during his time at Bart's. Stamford mentioned that a friend of his had also been searching for accommodation, and was in-need of someone to split the bill with. Stamford took Watson to the hospital, where he met Holmes, with whom he began what would turn out to be a prosperous friendship, as Watson assisted him in solving the murders of Enoch J. Drebber and Joseph Stangerson, as perpetrated by Jefferson Hope. The Biographer Watson then wrote up the story and had it published in The Randst Magazine, whereupon it became a success. He subsequently published a number of Holmes's cases in the magazine, which were quickly devoured by fans. Brief Political Career Both Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson ran in the Groupy McGroupface 2017 Presidential Election as the candidates for the Baker Street Party, finishing joint second alongside Batte S. Casey, Alexander Hamilton and Caroline Lucas . Election defeat was taken well by both Holmes and Watson, who faced criticism, as their potential cabinet faced accusations of nepotism. It is believed that while Holmes and Watson retain control over the party, they intend not to run for election again in 2018. Pursuing Moriarty Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson are both currently in pursuit of James Moriarty, the self-titled "Consulting Criminal", and perpetrator behind a number of crimes across several international territories, such as The Adventure of the Wafer Hands, The Adventure of the Remarkable Worm, and an incident which involved the Khura'inese royal family. The Empty House Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson were involved in the security arrangements for the G2 conference, which involved important talks between the cabinet of President Frank Underwood and the cabinet UKGC Prime Minister Bill Hawkes in-response to the recent Penguin Club Presidential Election. Sherlock accused the president of being the murderer of Detective Candice Arme, but later stood corrected when the murderer was revealed to be Ted Tonate, as deduced by Dr. Watson's correction of the detective's deduction. The Runaway Room Watson helped Holmes to deduce what occurred in the carriage, but later discovered that the evidence had been tampered with, leading to the collapse of the trial. The Unspeakable Stories John Watson will return, alongside Sherlock Holmes, in The Adventure of the Unspeakable Stories. Knowledge and Skills As a retired army doctor, Watson has a vast medical knowledge, and a great deal of knowledge in self-defence. He has also previously shown some of his own skills in logic and deduction, being able to correct the sometimes-faulty deductions of Sherlock Holmes. He is also known to be a good writer, due to the fact that he documents so many of Holmes's case in a serialised format in The Randst Magazine. Personality Watson has shown to be sensitive at times, and certainly, at times, more mannered than Sherlock. He is also seen to be willing to break the rules in-order to do what is right. He also shows a great deal of pride for his friend, Sherlock Holmes, but does, sometimes, show cases of exasperation at the incorrect premises and conclusions of the detective. Possessions: * His service revolver * An R. Emington typewriter * His army despatch trunk (which serves also as a coffee table) * A medicine cabinet Relationships Sherlock Holmes Watson is the best friend, flatmate and chronicler of Sherlock Holmes, and the two are very close to one another. Although Dr. Watson is, at times, seen to show exasperation when having to listen to Holmes or cope with his strange methods, the two remain close, and rarely ever have any form of unhealthy argument or conflict with one another. Harold Watson It is unknown what relationship Watson had with his brother, due to the fact that Watson has, on all occasions, refused to bring it up. Mrs. Hudson It is thought (and hoped) that Watson shares the same relationship and attitude to the work of his landlady, Mrs. Hudson. Tobias Gregson Inspector Gregson is often written as being the best Scotland Yard inspector, and, as such, the Inspector has grown suspiciously close to the doctor. Though it is thought that this is only because Watson's excellent accounts of the inspector's work has earned him a substantial salary raise. Watson also shows exasperation at this, but has also used it as means of prising information out of the Inspector. In real-life Dr. Watson is the famed sidekick of Sherlock Holmes, and also serves as archetypes of many other assistants and first-person narrators in detective fiction, serving as the foil to Holmes's intellect. It is said that Sydney Paget mirrored his own depiction of Watson after Conan Doyle, as a clear resemblance can be seen between the two. Like Holmes, he is one of the most-commonly portrayed characters in film, television and stage, and is displayed as being competent. In some pastiches, he is often shown to be far more competent than Holmes actually is!__FORCETOC__ Category:The United Kingdom of Group Chats Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Characters in The Empty House Category:Characters in The Runaway Room Category:Characters in the Groupy McGroupface Presidential Election 2016/17